Jewish Homeland Code
The Jewish Homeland Code (JHC) is the code of laws for the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu. The laws are already listed here by section. Every change and new law that is added must have a citation (aka - a link) to the bill in the Particracy game that makes it law. Article I - Government 1)(A)The Constitution of the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu is the Supreme Law of the land, and supersedes this code of laws, and whenever there may be a contradiction between the two, the Constitution shall be the law. 2)(A)All mayors of municipal domains shall be elected by the majority of a direct popular vote in the municipal domain of which that mayor was elected. (B)The appointment of government employees is to be determined by the head of state and any such code of executive rules he, she, or it may hold. 3)(A)(a) All refugees, immigrants, nationals, and citizens every year from the age of 5 to 18 and then every 4 years thereafter, shall be issued national identity cards by the federal government of the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu (b) that they shall carry at all times except during their dormancy, and © which they shall have to reveal before the completion of every transaction, use of services, or payment for services of any kind, (d) to any individual, non-governmental organization, or government organization within the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu. (e)'Failure to do so shall result in any other parties involved being required to deny said service and/or transaction, and '(f) failure of that party to deny said service or transaction shall be punishable as if said party were serving an illegal immigrant as read in "Section 6" of "Article II" of the Jewish Homeland Code. (B) all nationals shall be required to register as a member of a particular religion, and (C) when registering religion as stated in (3)(B), all nationals shall have to register as a member of one of the following: (a)'Irreligious, '(b)'Judaism, '©'Christianity, '(d)'Islam, '(e)'Buddhism, '(f)'Shinto, '(g)'Hinduism, '(h)'Geraja, '("i")'Qamido, '(j)'Church of Pantheism, '(k)'Jainism, '(l)'Zorastrianism, or of '(m)'Baha'i Faith. (D) The following religions are considered cults by the government of the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu: '(a)'Scientology, '(b)'Nrljomek Nrkmojadék Jlemoja/Progressive Darwinism, '©'Aretism, '(d)'Hobaism, and '(e)'Satanism. 4)(A)All national identity cards administered by the federal government of the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu shall create national identification cards that either '(a) may not be replicated or falsified by any known means, or (b) no technology that the government has reason to believe may be available on the black market is capable of replicating or falsifying any national identification cards. (B)The same organization creating the national identity cards shall make a national computer database, whereas anytime an official transaction of any sort is made, the national identity card of both parties must be confirmed as valid by said database. (C)Said organization must have two different backup databases, each utilizing different technology in different ways. (D)Said organization is also responsible for taking steps to ensure the survival, upkeep, and virtual invincibility of said database. Article II - Citizenship Section 1: Qualifications 1)(A)To become a citizen of the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu, one must have (a)'lived in the Homeland for at least ten years, '(b)'be a national of the Homeland, and '©'be either irreligious or a follower of one of the religions recognized in ''(3)© in Article I - Government. Section 2: Abilities Section 3: Responsibilities Section 4: Immigration Section 5: Refugees Section 6: Illegal Immigrants 1)(A)Any person that is neither citizen, national, legal immigrant, legal visitor, or refugee and is living within the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu shall be '''(a) defined as an illegal immigrant, and (b) be ignored by all governments of the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu, and any and all government services and/or programs shall be denied to said person. (B)If any government or governmental organization aids and/or provides services to any such person, all persons responsible for these actions shall each face a minimum of (a) a 25,000 BEI fine AND (b) either (i) 20 years in federal prison, or (ii) the longer of either 10 years in a federal penetentuary or until the responsible person is rehabilitated, at the sentencing judge's discretion, if convicted of the crime. 2)(A)Any individual found guilty of aiding, engaging in any financial transactions with, providing to or accepting other services from, or befriending any person identified by (1)(A)(a) shall suffer a minimum punishment identical to the minimum punishment listed in (1)(B). (B)Any non-governmental organization of any type that operates within the jurisdiction of any government of the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu found guilty of aiding, engaging in any financial transactions with, providing to or accepting other services from, or affiliated with any person identified by (1)(A)(a) shall be given a minimum punishment of (a) immediate shut-down and disbandment of organization, AND (b) a fine of 100,000 BEI per illegal immigrant violation under the charges. 3)(A)(a) If any non-governmental organization committing the crime identified in (2)(B) is deemed by the government as essential and/or important to society, and if (b) any substantial harm is predicted to happen to society at the result of said organization disbanding, as a punishment for its crime(s), that organization shall instead (B)(a) have each and every administrator of the organization punished as individuals under (2)(A), and (b) said organization shall be nationalized until said organization is reorganized in such a way that repeating of the said crime is less likely, and then © said organization shall be fully sold publicly on the stock market. 4)(A)Any person who is located within the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu illegally shall (a) not be subject to any rights guaranteed to the citizens, nationals, immigrants, or visitors of the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu, and (b) if said illegal person commits any crimes within the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu, said person, if convicted, shall receive the highest-possible punishment the government may legally administer to anyone, regardless of the crime. © Conviction of said person requires only evidence and discretion of two judges, but no trial is necessary. Article III - Military Section 1: Purpose and Powers Section 2: Qualifications for Entry Section 3: Expulsion Section 4: Administration Section 5: Funding Article IV - Civil Defense Article V - Health Article VI - Economics Article VII - Justice Section 1: Police Department 1)(A)The government shall competitively subcontract the forces of police department to private police firms. (B)Quality of service shall be the top priority in choosing a department. Article VIII - Education Article IX - Media Section 1: Internet 1)(A)The internet shall be a private medium to be maintained by private Internet Service Providers (ISPs), (B) but the government shall have the power and the responsibility to take necessary steps to make sure that these ISPs (a) do not hold more than 60 percent of the internet market share each, (b) do not breach the privacy of citizens, and © do not break any laws. (C)These ISPs shall provide access to the global internet without any censorship or restriction, and may not censor citizens or restrict the transfer of their data. (D)ISPs may only charge the individual end users of the internet, but may not charge for websites, and (E)the government of the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu shall pay fully for the usage of all internet services with speeds that are more than 30 percent lower than the average speed. 2)(A)The government may breach electronic privacy only with a court warrant, and (B) may use such power to perform investigations and pursue prosecutions against citizens who perform any actions online that are illegal under the JHC. 3)(A)The government shall design, fund, program, and offer for free software that (a) censors incoming information against information specified as "offensive" or "unwanted" by the user, (b) provides parental controls, © protects the user from malicious programs and spying programs, and (d) provides an option of anonymity to the users, (B) to those users that voluntarily wish for such software. (C)The government shall subsidize the development of software superior to its free offerings, and allow private companies to produce proprietary software with the same purposes, superior to that of the government software, for sale on the free market. Section 2: Television and Radio 1)(A)The government shall not maintain any television or radio media channels, (B) but shall instead subsidize the maintenance of non-profit television and radio cooperatives that operate for informational and educational purposes, and (C) other television and radio stations shall be free to exist. Article X - Culture Article XI - Science Article XII - Technology Article XIII - Ecology Article XIV - Agriculture Article XV - Civil Liberties Article XVI - Foreign Policy Section 1: Borders 1)(A)The borders of the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu shall be guarded only by surveillance and forces enough to (a) alert and mobilize the militaries of the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu in the event of an invasion, (b) to maintain law and order and control what enters the country, and © alert the immigration control organizations of the national government of the Homeland of each and every person and/or vehicle that crosses the borders at any point, a full detailed description of said person or vehicle, and the direction that said person or vehicle was traveling. Article XVII - Infrastructure Airports Every major city must have an airport. All Birahtenyu Airpports have signed the Convention on the Effecient Use of Limited Airspace, Birahteynu, December 2728, which states that they share one code. Airports are: Fruskila Birahteynu = Birahteynu International - BNA Terminal (BIA-BNA)(Public)(BNA) Joshua ben Eliezer National (BIA-JBE)(Public)(BNA) Wilhelm Klink National - BNA Terminal (BIA-WKA)(Public)(Klink Aero and BNA) Wilhelm Klink National - Klink Aero Terminal (BIA-KAT)(Private)(Klink Aero and BNA) Birahteynu International - Tax-Payers Terminal (BIA-TAX)(Public)(Mehoz of Fruskila) Padrilka Gan Kofim = Rooseveltstein National (RNA)(Public)(BNA) Beth Haccherem = Theodore Rooseveltstein National (Public)(TRA)(BNA) Kiryas Ya'akov = Franklin Delanovitz Rooseveltstein National (FDR)(Public)(BNA) Tel Peel = Anna Eleanor Rooseveltstein National (Public)(AER)(BNA) Tadraki Ir Shalom = Ir Shalom International - CAJUFIR Terminal (ISA)(?)(CAJUFIR) Ir Shalom International - BNA Terminal (ISA)(Public)(BNA) Emperor William I International Airport. (WIA)(AF)(PIAF) Endild Yishalem = CAJUFIR's Yishalem International (Illegal in Luthori's Yishalem) Yishalem International - Weinberg Terminal (Public)(Legal, Weinberg Gaming Control) Article XVIII - Welfare Article XIX - Religion Article XX - Miscellaneous Section 1: Sabbath 1)(A)In no way may the historical Jewish "Law of the Sabbath" have the effect of law upon the nation of the Sixth Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu. (B)However, no employer may make his or her employees work on their respective sabbaths of their religions.